Tinkerbell and the Odd Talent
by GirlKaito
Summary: A new fairy is created in Pixie Hollow, but when none of the talents accept her, even Queen Clarion doesn't know what to do, as this is the first time a fairy was ever born without a talent. With the help of her friends, can Tinkerbell help this new fairy to fit in? Or will something even stranger happen, changing life for fairykind forever? Can this new fairy find her place...?
1. Prologue

It's another beautiful day in Pixie Hollow. The fairies are going about their daily routines as usual, preparing for the arrival of summer in just a few, short weeks. The tinkers are tinkering, the water fairies at play, and the garden fairies are busy getting the late-spring bloomers ready for the mainland. Everyone is hard at work, until a familiar fast-flying fairy zooms past everyone, giving an excited announcement.

"You guys! We've got a new fairy coming!"

All of the warm fairies stop what they're doing to listen, admiring the sign of a new life as it floats on by.

A simple little dandelion fuzz, floating along in a soft breeze, gently guided by the same fast-flying fairy as she returns to help it with its journey.

All of the other fairies immediately fly for the pixie dust tree, taking their places around a ceremonial flat area, just below the stream of pixie dust. There's excited chatter all around, as the fairies group together with those of their own talent, except for a select few.

"Oooo I'm just so excited! What do you think they'll look like? What talent will they have? Will it be a girl? A boy? What if it's—"

The animal fairy of the group can only laugh at the garden fairy, placing her hand on her shoulder to stop her questions. "Calm down, Ro, I'm sure it'll be just as exciting as it always is."

The southern accented redhead fans her face like a southern belle. "Oh I know I'm just so excited!"

The green-dressed tinker fairy giggles at her friends. "Fawn's right though, it'll be just like all the other times I'm sure."

The animal fairy nods in triumphant approval, as their water fairy friend speaks next, her voice soft as it typically is. "But Rosetta does have a point, it's always exciting getting to meet a new fairy!"

"That's very true, Sil. Oh! What if they're a light fairy like me? It would be so much fun!"

The same tinker fairy laughs again, this time towards the light fairy that spoke. "Either way, Dess, it's sure to be a real show."

The light fairy gasps, "You're right, Tink! I just know this time will be different!"

The fast-flying fairy appears in the area, still guiding the seedling along, and she laughs at her five friends below. "You know, Dess, normally it's Tinker Bell getting all excited."

The four other girls laugh as the tinker fairy pretends to take offense. "Very funny, Vidia."

Right then, a bright light appears, as the matriarch of all fairies appears to take her place. Her wings vaguely resemble butterfly wings, a sparkling outline of golden glitter. All of the fairies bow briefly in respect, even Vidia as she guides the seed towards the center. The queen nods her thanks to the dark haired fairy, and after the seed settles in the center of the tree's flat surface, she guides some pixie dust to fall on it, covering it with a soft glow.

"Born from a baby's first laugh..." she declares, "we have a new fairy." The other fairies watch in awe, as what was once a dandelion seed, has now become a new fairy.


	2. Chapter 1

With hair nearly as black as night, shining with a slight brownish, red tinge in the bright sunlight, the fairy slowly takes in her new surroundings. She turns her head, revealing a confused, inquisitive pair of bright, dark green eyes, almost like the color of pine needles. Her fair skin is softly dusted with a smattering of near-invisible freckles, though a few are impossible to miss. All of the other fairies feel warm inside as they witness a very common sight for the hundredth time, the display never getting old.

The six fairy friends quietly "aww" at the new fairy, catching her attention. She softly blushes, showing a shy apprehension with a tiny, sheepish smile.

"Ohh she's just darling~" Rosetta softly coos, causing the new fairy to shy away a little more, though her smile does grow. "Hello there~..."

For the first time since being created, the new fairy softly speaks, a timid reply to the garden fairy. "H-...hello..."

This is all it takes, as every other fairy in the vicinity greets the fairy too, causing her to slowly lose some of her shyness; though she's still confused, as all new fairies are. She notices a growing light as the queen approaches her, jerking her head back to view the slightly larger fairy with awe.

"My dear..." the fairy speaks, "I am Queen Clarion, and I welcome you to your new home, Pixie Hollow." She extends her hand towards the dark haired fairy, and though she's apprehensive at first, she feels no reason to be afraid. The queen's warm smile makes her feel safe, so she reaches out and takes her hand. The queen helps the new fairy to her feet, and as she stands there, she feels awkward as the queen makes a slow circuit around her.

"Alright, now let's see about these wings." The fairy is momentarily taken by surprise as she feels an odd sensation, but immediately calms when she sees the queen's hands aglow with magic, gently extending her wings and imbuing them with their first dose of magic, so that they may be used as they were meant to be. All of the fairies watching "ooo" and "ahh" at her wings, though for some reason she suspects they may do it all the time.

Queen Clarion again takes the fairy's hand, gently guiding her as she starts flapping her wings for the first time, ensuring her first test flight is uneventful. After hovering without incident, and managing a circle around the fairy queen, the new fairy sets her feet back onto the platform, grinning brightly at the queen.

The six fairy friends, all with different talents from each other, watch with eager anticipation, as Queen Clarion waves her hand at the platform, causing a spiral of magic and pixie dust to appear, along with several small mushroom-like platforms that encircle the new fairy. She looks at them with total confusion, before the queen nods to the fairies.

One by one, the six friends flit over to a different platform, placing a different object to hover above them. Silvermist brings a small dewdrop of water, representing the water fairies. Iridessa brings a ball of light, representing the light fairies. Vidia brings a tiny tornado for the fast flying fairies, and Rosetta brings a flower for the garden fairies. TinkerBell has a hammer for the tinker fairies, and Fawn brings a small animal egg. Each of them in turn give the new fairy a reassuring, warm and welcoming smile, which helps to calm her nerves down.

After the other fairies bring their own objects, the new fairy looks at each of them in turn, before gazing back at the matriarch. "Um...Queen Clarion?"

As if already knowing the question, she merely smiles warmly with a slight nod. "Yes my dear?"

"Um...well...what exactly are all of these?"

"They will help you find your talent, little one."

"My...talent?"

"Yes," Queen Clarion confirms, still as kind and patient as always. "All fairies have a special talent that makes them unique, a gift showing them what they are skilled at. And now you must discover that talent for yourself."

The new dark haired fairy merely nods with understanding, though is still unsure about all of this. With a calming breath, she takes a step towards the first object in front of her: the flower brought by the garden fairy, who first greeted her when she timidly appeared. To her shock and dismay, the flower immediately darkens and wilts when she touches it. She looks to the garden fairy with shame and sadness, but Rosetta merely smiles to say it's ok.

So the new fairy makes her way to the mushroom beside that one, holding the water droplet from Silvermist. But before she can even get close, the ball of water loses its form, and splashes down onto the small table. _'Well, that's two down...'_ the new fairy thinks to herself.

Sadly, it isn't meant to be, as she keeps trying out each object, they all either disintegrate, or wither away, much to her growing dismay. Queen Clarion keeps watching and waiting, but is also growing a little concerned. When the new fairy fails to even grasp the ball of light, she gazes at each of the now darkened mushroom caps, until her eyes land on the only one left.

The spinning twister of a fast flying fairy.

With an excited gasp, Vidia finds herself looking forward to having a new recruit to train and show the ropes. Fast flying fairies are rare talents indeed, and since she's no longer as stuck-up as she used to be, she's beyond excited at this concept. Even Queen Clarion finds herself ready to announce the new fairy's talent, as this talent is the only one remaining.

With a relieved smile, the dark haired fairy approaches the only remaining talent, ready for something different to happen than before...only for the twister to disappear with a puff, while the mushroom cap darkens like all the others before it.

There's a collective gasp, as all eyes watch with utter shock. Even Vidia is unable to believe what just happened, since she was so sure the new fairy was going to have her talent.

"This...this cannot be..." Queen Clarion mutters confusedly, the new fairy backing away slowly from that same mushroom, collapsing onto her butt in the middle of the circle. "Never in the history of Pixie Hollow...has a fairy appeared and not been chosen by any of the talents..." All of the fairies witnessing this start to chatter to themselves, all wondering the same thing.

"What does this mean?"

"Will she gain a talent in the future?"

"Does she have some kind of new talent we don't know about yet?"

"What's gonna happen?"

The scared fairy draws her knees up and wraps her arms around them, trying to shrink into herself and avoid all of this...

Queen Clarion waves her hand, making the mushroom platforms all disappear, before approaching the very scared and ashamed fairy huddled on the platform. "It's alright..." she gently soothes, kneeling down beside the fairy and placing her hands around her shoulders.

"But...this is a bad thing...right? W-wh-what am I supposed to now?"

Despite her own confusion, Queen Clarion smiles compassionately and comfortingly, nodding gently at the fairy before addressing her audience. "My fellow fairies, as this is something of extreme circumstance, I will be consulting with The Keeper about this strange situation. Until then, we are to welcome our new fairy friend with open arms, and help her in any way possible."

"But what will her name be...?" Silvermist wonders, asking of her friends loud enough for the queen and fairy to hear.

"I'm not quite sure," Queen Clarion responds. "Without knowing her special talent, she may just have to have some...generic name."

Rosetta gasps, rather dramatically like a true southern belle, at the very thought of this. "You mean...she'll have to have a bland name to go by?! Oh the poor dear!"

"A-actually..." the fairy speaks up, "I do already have a name. That much I do know."

The fairies look at her rather curiously, as does the queen. "And what _is_ your name, little one?"

The dark haired fairy glances uneasily at Rosetta, worried she may somehow offend her with her own name, but she takes in a deep breath, and bravely answers. "It's Kendra..."

She waits for the garden fairy to have some kind of a spell, or say something about how bland and boring the name is...but it never comes. In fact, she's shocked at the face Rosetta is making. "Aww that's such a beautiful name! I dunno _why_ I was so worried!"

"Yeah, Ro, lighten up~"

"Easy for you to say, Iridessa. You're a light fairy."

"Oh! That's right! Sorry!"

Queen Clarion nods softly to the new fairy, before standing again and helping her to her own feet. "My fellow fairies, though we don't yet know her talent, we can at least rest assured that our new friend can still fit right in, and enjoy her new life in Pixie Hollow. So please, make her feel at home, and welcome our newest fairy...Kendra."


End file.
